The present invention is directed to a caster and brake assembly. Numerous arrangements of this general type are shown in the prior art patents 4,110,866, 4,333,207, 4,479,566, 4,550,808 and 4,669,580. None of these patents utilizes a resilient braking element which is integral to and singularly constructed with the caster housing.